


You have to choose

by Lolibutterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Compromise, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Living Together, Love Confessions, Malfoy Manor, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: Harriet Potter loves her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. They are both aurors, they have lived together for years and Harriet hopes to have a proposal from the boy soon.Until the Malfoy Manor Christmas party announces a wedding. Draco's with a woman chosen by his parents. Harriet can sit and cry, or put on her heels and get over the breakBut Draco may not be so happy with that idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	You have to choose

Harriet left the party room, desperately trying to keep the tears from coming out of her eyes.

Her parents had brought her there, although the Potters were considered blood traitors, like the Weasleys. But it should not be forgotten that the Potter family was one of the oldest in the world of magic

Blood traitors or not, her parents continued to be invited to these events, especially after discovering that her mother's parents were squibs and not Muggles. That is why the Malfoy family had invited them to that party.

It wasn't that they knew the true bond between Harriet and their son, Draco. It was just a formality

Harriet and Draco have been secretly dating since their last year at Hogwarts. After Harriet broke up with one of the Weasley brothers she affectionately called "the dumb shit," it wasn't Ron, fortunately.

Now twenty-five years old and being the two aurors, Harriet had assumed that Draco would take the plunge soon and ask her to marry him. That is, eight years of relationship, he practically lived in her house, they did not fight, they had talked about getting married and having children at some point in the future, ...

And that day, Draco's parents had announced their son's engagement. With Astoria Greengrass

Harriet had been stunned as people applauded. She had looked at Draco, but Draco only looked away. So she walked out of the Malfoy Manor salons and into the garden.

Harriet inhaled loudly a couple of times trying to calm the emotions in her chest. A part of her wanted Draco to come looking for her. But she remembered the multitude of magicians surrounding him and Astoria when she came out.

Surely, that compromise was something his family had decided for him. But, for the love of heaven, Draco was already twenty-five years old. If he couldn't deal with his parents at that age, he could never

Also, Harriet couldn't hate Astoria. For heaven's sake, that girl was so in love with Draco that she almost had it written on her forehead. It had been known since Hogwarts.

Harriet walked out the gates of Malfoy Manor, away from the anti-apparition spell. And she went to her house, appearing at the entrance. She looked at herself in the mirror that Draco had insisted on placing at the entrance because “It gave elegance to the house”

She was wearing her favorite emerald green dress, had thoroughly brushed her hair, and wore makeup and jewelry that her mother had given her. She really hoped to spend a good evening with Draco that day, not to have her heart broken.

She picked up the cell phone and called Hermione, at which point she started crying

\-------------------------------

Hermione arrived with chocolate, Ginny arrived with ice cream and Ron ... Ron only left some muffins made by his mother and left so that his wife, sister and friend would gut the men at ease.

Harriet appreciated that the next day she did not have to go to work. Still, she wrote a letter to her supervisor to change partners because, given Hermione's motive, "It didn't feel right to spend so much time alone with a committed man."

Her boss allowed her without comment, in part because she knew of the relationship between Draco and Harriet. The new auror he put Harriet in was Cedric Diggory's cousin, Hardwin Diggory.

Also, she enchanted her home with a Fidelio enchantment after sending Draco things through a house elf. Harriet was tempted to burn it all down, but couldn't. Even so she kept several things, like the Irish quiddicht team shirt that stole Draco to sleep and the like

In short, she was remaking her life, trying to push away everything that reminded her of Draco. So the growing pile of letters Draco sent her was of no help to her at all.

She was tired of reading "Let's talk", "I can explain it", "Please answer", ... And later that day, she read articles in magazines that talked about marriage between two families of pure blood

Unfortunately, working in the same department, she could only avoid Draco for a month before he cornered her in the broom closet.

-Why have you asked to change your partner? Why can't I get home? Why did you send my things to my parents' house? - He had the indecency to sound offended

\- Why didn't you tell me you were going to marry Astoria?

-My parents told me that same day, what did you want me to do?

Harriet sighed with disappointment

-Tell them that we are together, that you lived with me. Damn Draco, my parents knew it and my friends.- Harriet looked at him angrily- Although now I understand why you never invited me when it was to talk to your friends or go to your parents' house… Were you ashamed of being in a relationship with me?

Draco seemed shocked at Harriet's words

-No, that's not true. I love you, Harry, it's just that ...

\- What is it, Draco? Am I not enough for your family because my mother is the daughter of squibs? Or is it because I'm a woman and Auror's work? - Harriet mentioned some things she had heard Lucius Malfoy say- Or is it because I'm not a virgin? Because in that sense you are all to blame

Draco looked dejected

-My parents would not accept it and you know it, but I still love you and want to keep you by my side

Something burned in Harriet. He was asking her to be his lover. Like a vulgar secret. She knew that Lucius and Narcisa had multiple lovers, but she never expected Draco to tell her that he loved her as a lover.

Harriet's slap seemed to surprise Draco

-What the hell? I have wasted eight years of my life on a man like this? - she said it in a low voice- Draco, I will not stay half or like your dirty secret. Choose at once, Do you want to follow the orders of your family or love?

-I ... My family is over a thousand years old ...

Harriet walked away from Draco and went to leave. She didn't need any more reply

-Draco ... I wish you a marriage exactly like your parents

Harriet left the room and saw several aurors looking at her.

She sighed and walked to her table. Someone had left a rose on the table for him. She picked it up and sighed. So they were going to start again

"Well, maybe it's not that bad," she said, watching Draco come out of the closet with a red cheek.

\------------------------------

\- In short, you are an idiot- said Theodore Nott while judging Draco with his eyes

Draco groaned, ever since Harriet had thrown things out of his house, he had been staying in Theodore's house. At least there he avoided the looks of his parents and how they judged his life

According to them, Draco was on the right track but did not reach everything that could come. They were even trying to get him to stop being Auror and stay pinned to a desk, like his father. But they wanted him to become a minister

-Shut up- Draco complained while looking at the bottle of butter beer- I know I'm an idiot, what would you have done in my place?

-Well, choosing Harriet, after all she is so sexy ... - Draco's wand was in Theodore's throat- For heaven's sake, she is beautiful, funny, humble, the most powerful magician born in the last forty years, with a promising career and her family is rich, being the only heir. The only negative point I see for her is that her mother is the daughter of squibs, nothing more.

Draco groaned again

-She is much more than that ... She is ... perfect. What do you think i should do?

-Talk to Astoria, break the engagement and go begging Harriet to forgive you. That is what you really want to do, and what I have been repeating for a whole month. So throw eggs before it's too late

Draco straightened up and looked at Theodore

-How late? I am not that easy to forget, Harriet and I are truly in love with each other. I think I have time before deciding what to do

Theodore giggled

-Harriet has always been greatly admired, except by the most purist families of pure blood. So her love life was highly discussed. She has had four boyfriends in total- Draco tensed- And always follows the same pattern after cutting with them. A month crying and pissed off, then she gets over it, and within two months she already has a new boyfriend. That happened with Percy, with Neville and with Collin. Do you think you will not be next? From what the witches say, there is already someone who sends roses to her desk every day

\--------------------------

Draco looked at the rose on Harriet's desk.

If not for the spell that prevented him from touching or modifying things on other people's desks, he would burn her. But it wasn't just the rose. There were many letters, from known singles. And chocolates. And cookies.

Damn it, had half the wizarding world found out that Harriet was single now and had they decided to try their luck?

Draco clenched his teeth and turned around. In time to see Harriet entering the dispatch area holding the arm of that damn Hardwin

Draco decided to go see his parents that afternoon, after seeing Harriet laughing at whatever Hardwin was saying.

He had decided

\------------------

Harriet was having tea with her mother and father. The Potter family home was filled with bouquets of flowers and letters from magicians from all over the world who wanted permission to woo Harriet.

"Do I have to assume that you've cut off your contact with young Draco?" - James Potter looked prankster

-Of course- Her daughter drank the tea carefully

-Oh, darling ... - Lily took James's hand- I'm so sorry

-It doesn't matter- Harriet smiled- I really thought this was the one

Lily felt tears in her eyes when she saw her daughter smile trying to look strong

-Yesterday I made a chocolate cake, I'll give you a piece to take home- Lily got up and went to the kitchen

James changed his face as soon as Lily left

-So what have you done?

-I have launched a bait, to see if it stings-Harriet smiled calculatingly-Although if I sting I will use this situation as blackmail ... For our whole life

James had to stop himself from laughing. That was surely the marauder's blood his daughter had inherited from him.

-Well, a pureblood grandson won't be too bad either- James smiled at Harriet- And you would turn the Malfoys into blood traitors, which is also a point in their favor

A scream was heard from the kitchen

-James Potter, I hope you haven't eaten all the chocolate cake I made yesterday!

Harriet looked at her father and saw him run to the fireplace to pick up the fluu

-I'm going to spend a few hours with your godfather, don't tell your mother- he said before being enveloped by green flames

\---------------------

Harriet appeared near her house and saw the figure with silver blonde hair prowling the area where her house was protected by the Fidelio enchantment.

Draco

He looked different, his cheek was bloody and bruised

-Draco! - Harriet approached him and extended her hands to his face- What happened to you?

-I have broken the engagement with Astoria- Draco clung to Harriet's hands- I went to my parents' house and they were having tea with Astoria and his mother. They were talking about the wedding and I couldn't do it anymore. I told Astoria that I loved someone else. She and her mother slapped me before leaving offended- Draco smiled and stroked Harriet's wrists- Can we continue inside?

Harriet nodded and allowed him into the house.

Draco sat on the sofa, which he had bought, while Harriet began to run a potion down his cheeks. Healing bruises

-Then my parents started screaming and asking about the identity of the woman I loved. I gave them your name and they kicked me out of the house. "Until I come to my senses and get tired of the blood traitor"

Harriet looked at him before he put her on the couch before kneeling before her.

-The man before you no longer has a great house behind him. I only have myself, unlike many of your suitors. But I'm going to love you more than any of them-Draco looked at her with bright eyes-Marry me, Harriet Potter

Harriet hug him tightly

-Yes Yes!

\------------------

Harriet approached Theodore and placed a rose in front of him on the table in his office.

-Does this mean something?

-I know you were behind all those sudden proposals and sending me roses. You and a few more from Slytheryn.

Theodore picked up the rose and smiled

-Well, I wasn't going to have that indecisive man's pathetic ass in my house more than necessary. And you have also been making him jealous

-The Malfoys are horrible. Drivers, manipulators, they have lovers and they don't talk to each other. The only thing they seem to have in common is their desire to control Draco. I had to free the man I love from them

-Recognizes that if it wasn't for me he would not have had the eggs to move until his wedding day with Astoria

Harriet looked at Theodore

-How is she? I feel bad for Astoria

-She will recover. It was a hard blow for her, but she is still young and pretty. Her parents will find someone nice to marry her- Theodore moved the rose between his fingers and it burned- Be sure to invite me to the wedding. After all, although not known, the Potter house is one of the richest in the wizarding world

Harriet smiled

-We like austerity, and as heir I will see to it that my husband does not lack anything in our whole life together

-Poor Draco, he believes that the snake has captured the lion, but in reality the lion lets the snake play in its open jaws

Harriet only smiled before retiring.


End file.
